Under One Condition
by ShamelessPotatoes
Summary: In which Sollux finds Karkat playing with himself in his block, and decides to have a little fun with the situation. *TW: rape*


The large gray door creaked briefly before it was slammed shut by a familiar grouchy troll. He stomped in a few more steps before halting in his tracks. Shit! He growled huskily to himself after he realized this wasn't his block. He hated this meteor, and he hated the absurd number of endless halls and rooms that only he seemed to get lost in. How the others had the map memorized was astonishing, to say the least. Not to mention the fact that they'd only spent about a week on this damn rock.

But the Cancer had other things on his mind than to ponder over why things here were so confusing. He needed time to blow off the anger that currently boiled in the pit of his stomach. The frustration he felt over the realization that basically nobody cared about anything he said unless it involved themselves directly.

It had started off with Vantas peacefully browsing on of the computers, before Pyrope had to saunter over and nose her way into his business, as always. And he wouldn't have minded if Ampora hadn't suddenly appeared immediately afterward. And then Eridan - fucking Eridan! He just constantly badgered the shorter troll with questions and stupid analogies and references that 'only a seadweller' would understand. And of course, along with those two came Kanaya and Sollux, the Gemini firing snarky insults and asking how things were going - sarcastically, of course. That's right, nearly the entire fucking gang was there, all for their own stupid reasons that he didn't have the time for.

As if he asked for any of it!

And as much as he protested and swore at the small crowd forming behind him, none of them ceased their pestering until Karkat just hissed and left in an angry huff. He could swear there would have been steam coming out his ears by that point, if it were possible.

He let his gaze trail around the room, surveying each object and deciding quickly that it was Captor's block. Instead of leaving immediately, he let himself pace the room and tinker with a few of Sollux's belongings. Maybe the Cancer could break something of his or mess a few things up, for the sake of revenge. He could even have a little fun with it, then laugh in the other's face as the taller troll got into an even pissier mood.

But then Vantas hesitated. They would still be friends after, right? It wouldn't be interpreted as more hateflirting? They mutually agreed to cut that out after Alternia was destroyed. The excessive insults, the pushing around, the threats... Oh jesus, the threats were the worst.

Admittedly they always got Karkat a little "hot under the collar," per se. Even remembering them now, he chewed his lip a little to stifle a breathy sigh. He would never tell anyone that he got off to it - not even Captor, hell, especially not him. After all, it was all supposed to be for fun. Just to see how far they could push it, then back out at the last second. That's what friends did, right?

He had to be about five or six sweeps old then.

The Cancer frowned. All this nostalgia (if it could even be called that) was making him remember every detail and little things that excited him back then. He assumed that the yellowblooded troll wouldn't come here anytime soon. And it seemed so inviting...

Karkat grumbled to himself in shame, glancing around the block instinctively before uncaptchaloguing a "mop" bucket, as he recalled the humans referred to it as. He kicked it gently to the wall, placing it right-side up and ogling the Gemini's husktop. Then his recuperacoon. Then his table. And imagined Captor standing at them, winking or crossing his arms while flashing his signature smirk.

Arousal quickly replaced his anger as he fumbled to unzip his jeans, dropping them to his ankles and stepping out of them in haste. He did the same with his boxers.

Fantasizing came easy to him at the moment, as ashamed as he currently felt. Though it'd be quick, there was nothing to worry about. He could be finished in ten minutes tops - then just leave. Pretend like nothing happened, like he was never here. It was odd to think that one minute he could be pissed at someone and the next imagining being fucked over the side of a goddamn computer desk.

The Cancer exhaled deeply and squeezed his eyes shut, gently stroking his sheath and down to the entrance of his nook. He already felt moisture forming at his fingers. Pleasure coursed through his spine as he shuddered to the cold touch, trying to coax his bulge out as quickly as it could. Though he was a little disappointed that he wouldn't be able to feel both the pleasure and agony of moving slowly, teasing himself as he usually did.

And he was even more disappointed that he admitted to himself that he did it a lot. Kind of a bit of a stress reliever, to say the least.

With a few more long strokes over his entrance, his dripping bulge began to unsheath itself slowly, and he cautiously leaned over the bucket in order not to spill. He ghosted a hand over his nook again before dipping in the pad of his index finger, burying his face into his shoulder in an attempt to stifle his pants and groans.

He felt his frontal area becoming thoroughly neglected the more he paid attention to his opening, so he dragged a digit gently over the tip of his now fully exposed bone bulge, trying to picture Captor doing everything for him. The crimson tentacle twined itself around his finger, leaving Karkat to whine softly.

"Ohh, F-fuck," Vantas breathed into the front of his shoulder, panting quietly in an attempt to keep his voice down.

"Sollux, God dammit..."

Karkat mumbled a few more incoherent curses, followed by several more pitiful moans of Captor's name in a chant-like manner before the Cancer finally gripped his bulge in one hand and began pumping rhythmically.

"Well, well, well. Enjoying yourthelf?"

Vantas' eyes flickered open at the voice, and he spun around immediately, instinctively covering his aching bulge from the lisping bastard who stood in the doorway with crossed arms.

"How long have you been standing there? Jesus, fuck my life!" The shorter troll grumbled, his face fading into a vivid tomato-like color. He rushed to the door, pushing Sollux out of the way in embarrassment.

"Are you thure you want to go out like that, Karkat panthleth?"

Karkat ignored Captor's commentary, barging back in and heading to where his garments lay. He was still covering his exposed bulge with both hands, embarrassment practically oozing from all of his orfices.

"Whoa there kk, wait a minute." The Gemini said smoothly, the statement rolling off his tongue like sarcastic molasses. You could tell he was smirking, just by the way he said things. By the way his tone dripped smugness.

Of course. The taller troll wanted to blackmail him. Try to hold this over his head. What a humpfucking douche! Karkat was boiling with anger, but surprised quickly surpassed it as he noticed familiar trails of blue and red light lifting his clothes from the ground.

"What's the deal, you blabbering shameglobefucker!? I get it, you're an awful person who likes to embarrass the fuck of out of people when they're in their most shameful goddamn position. Just tell me what you want and give me my clothes! If you're looking to blackmail-"

"Sthut up for a thecond, jesthuth christht. I know you don't have any dirt on me, I'm not sthtupid, doucthedick. I justht want to make a... Propothisthion, if you will."

The Cancer gulped, pulling his shirt down to try and cover his privates as Captor spoke. He didn't want the other to get any funny ideas, though of course it wouldn't help much anyway.

"I'll give you your dumb clotheth back. Under one condithion." He stepped closer, making everything seem casual. How he stayed so calm in this situation was borderline miraculous.

"And what would that be, assbreath?"

"I get two fuck you. And you're not allowed two tell anyone about it."

Vantas' jaw dropped. Sure, he had been fantasizing about such things earlier, but Sollux couldn't be serious. There was no way. This all had to be some sick joke, to uproar laughter from the other trolls when he told them how freaked out the shorter one looked.

"And what if I say no? I have to go back to my block without pants? There's nobody out there anyway!"

"No," The other replied, shrugging nonchalantly. "I'll justht fuck you anyway."

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Y-you're sick! We're supposed to be best friends, you fucking psychotic douche!"

"Well I thought that too, until I sthaw you touching yourthelf in my rethpiteblock!"

"I wasn't- what! Fuck you!" Karkat yelled, stomping to the door, and fumbling with the door knob. "Let me out, Captor! You can't be serious!"

"Oh, but I am. And besthides, it'th not like you wouldn't enjoy it."

"Fuck you, and your deranged thinkpan!" The Cancer was beginning to get worried, feeling a few shocks of Red and blue nip at his wrists.

"That'th the plan. Now come over here tho we can do thith. You'll love it, I promithe."

Captor tapped his foot in impatience as Karkat continued to fumble with the door. He wouldn't stand a chance against the psionics' grip on the knob, though.

"Fine, kk. I didn't want two use thethe but you don't theem two be cooperating."

Flickering red and blue twin columns of light flashed in front of Karkat's face as he cursed, raising him into the air as the short troll protested with flailing arms and legs. He tried to scream louder, but as he opened his mouth breathily, the familiar tingling force squeezed it shut immediately.

He was brought to the table, where papers were set aside and he was set on his back with psionic binds holding his hands and feet in place. Candy red, transparent tears stung the corners of his eyes as he held back sobs. The sound of zippers being undone and clothing being tossed aside reached his hearing nodes quickly, triggering his urge to writhe against the forceful grip in terror.

"Calm down, I'm trying two make thith enjoyable. Try two be pleasthant, okay?"

Soon Captor has positioned himself standing beside Karkat's closed legs. He sat the shorter troll up on the table, unbinding his mouth and legs slowly. The Cancer was at least glad that his thighs weren't forced open, it allowed him the slightest illusion of security.

"Why are you doing this!? Let me go!" Vantas' voice cracked.

Sollux frowned slightly, removing his glasses and setting them on his computer desk with his psionics.

"Ithn't thith what you wanted, kk? To have me do thith...?" He replied, gently stroking the Cancer's face and pecking him on the cheek.

"I... Well... No-not like this!"

The Gemini turned Karkat's head to face him, planting a kiss on the other's mouth and feeling a bit victorious when it opened to allow his bifurcated tongue to slip in effortlessly. There was a brief exchange of saliva before Sollux pulled away, loosening the grip on The other's hands slightly as he trailed kisses down his cheeks and onto his neck, where he sucked and nipped at the sensitive skin to leave a vivid purple love bite.

Karkat couldn't help but moan quietly, bending his neck to expose the crook of it further. He hated Sollux, he hated the meteor, and most of all, he hated himself for liking this, but he figured things would go smoother without much protest. Besides, it's what he wanted, right? He tried to tell himself that, over and over again in his head until he slightly believed it.

He yelped as he felt a lanky, cold hand suddenly ghost over his bulge, leaving Sollux to glance up at Karkat with a slightly concerned expression."Fuck, excuse you! Could you at least let me fucking dictate when you're going to do something like that?"

"What elthe were you exthpecting? To just kisth you and leave? That'th not what fucking thomeone meanth, troll Stherlock. But yeah, fine. I'll notify you, Dr. Obliviouth."

Karkat growled at the sarcasm before it was cut off as he began to pant in anticipation. Sollux gently stroked his bulge, letting it wrap itself around his digits before leaning down and gliding his tongue over the surface. The Cancer moaned a bit loudly, a shudder traveling through his spine at the pleasurable contact.

Sollux stopped touching him elsewhere completely, teasing Vantas by flicking his tongue at the bulge once or twice but other than that, neglecting it completely. The other boy let out a whine, angrily glaring at Captor to hurry up and finish what he started.

The taller troll happily obliged, suddenly taking as much of Karkat into his mouth as he could at once and stroking the base rhythmically. He swirled his tongue around the writhing bulge, sucking and relishing in the noises the other elicited.

Karkat gasped and moaned through his panting, squirming slightly and instinctively bucking his hips. He chanted the other's name, having the phrase broken multiple times along the way to make way for his groans.

Soon Sollux let go of the bulge, moving Karkat onto his back on the table and leaving him briefly a whining, moaning mess. Meanwhile, Captor positioned himself standing between the shorter troll's spread legs and leaned forward so he was close to his face.

"I'm going two put one in now, I hope you don't mind."

Karkat responded by nodding quickly in lust, admittedly a bit confused that Sollux said 'one' instead of 'it.' The Gemini gripped the other's shoulders, leaning his face down to kiss the troll underneath him as he slid one of his twin bulges slowly into the Cancer's nook. The shorter troll wrapped his arms around Sollux, not remembering exactly when his hands were released from Captor's psionic grip and not really caring anyways.

He let out a sudden cry of pleasure as he felt Sollux's bulge slide into him (though uncomfortable at first), and moaned as he began to pump, gradually moving faster and leaving Vantas to inch closer and closer towards his climax. He felt another bulge wrap around his own, slightly bewildered but unable to stay focused on that thought as another shudder racked his spine. He moaned loudly, panting as he opened his mouth in an effort to get the words out, but failing as he hit orgasm.

A few smaller shudders rippled through his body as he came, letting out red genetic material over both of their stomachs and the table while Karkat dragged his nails down the other's back. The Gemini continued to thrust into the other 's entrance until he reached his own climax, fumbling with his psionics for the bucket and moving it between his legs at the last second to empty his genetic material into it.

Sollux pulled away after about a minute, and both of their bulges slowly receded. Karkat glanced at the Gemini, frowning at his own mixed emotions.

"Well, I guesth you detherve your clotheth then."

The parcels of clothing were set on the table beside Karkat, and the boy sat up groggily on the tabletop while Captor sauntered to his ablutionblock, assumably to take a shower and clean up. The Cancer groaned in annoyance, following the other in and peering behind the ablutiontrap's curtain as the water was turned on.

"Hey asshole, I need to use this trap when you're finished."

Sollux nearly jumped out of his skin at the voice. "What? That'th a wathte of water. Why don't you jutht come in with me?" He bounced his brows.

The Cancer growled in response. "I'd rather burn in hell."

"Well, the water'th not that hot but I think I could make an exthepthion for a certain nubfaced troll."

"Fuck you."

"Tho that'th a yeth, you're coming in?"

"What do you think, Captain obvious?"


End file.
